Not so Happily Ever After
by JB Minuet
Summary: Set after COE - Jack leaves Gwen and Rhys, jumps on a time traveling freighter and lands in a bleak future. Will the nightmares ever end? Can he be saved from himself? Rated M for angst, drama, adult situations, and some language. Please review TY
1. Chapter 1

Not So Happily Ever After.

This is my first attempt at fanfic, would appreciate any advice, all reviews are welcomed.

Torchwood and the Torchwood characters belong to BBC and Russell Davies.

This takes place after COE, so a bit of a spoiler.

Jack didn't stay long on the freighter, just long enough to bounce to a pub at the edge of the universe. He'd been here before and knew what to expect. He came prepared to forget. The place was a typical low life pub; dank, dark, smelly, full of the scary types, you know the types that would kill you just for looking at them wrong, course Jack has nothing to worry about. He walks in hands stuffed firmly in his pockets; he looks quickly around the room sees what he needs and heads straight for it. As he strides pass the bar, he stops long enough to order a drink, then continues to the back of the pub where he sees an empty booth. He flops down into it facing the front so he's able to see all that is going on, not that he really cares, he just likes to sit facing that way. A moment later the barkeep arrives with a bottle and a glass. Jack hands him a crystal –the local currency- and pours the liquid into the glass and swallows it down. The drink, besides being an ugly dark green, is vile, putrid, it's bitterness equalling his own, but after a few glasses it begins to work it's magic on him. It starts to numb his mind, ease the pain, minutes later he's slouched over on the table, and he stays that way until the barkeep comes over to wake him up and ask him to leave.

" Come on pal time to go, I have to lock up."

Jack stares blankly as his mind comprehends the request and he stands and stumbles towards the door. Once he reaches it he goes outside, turns and heads down an alley to his right. He finds a dark corner, stumbles into it and quickly passes out. Once the darkness falls again as if on cue, he awakes, slinks over to the pub and heads for his booth, orders a bottle and waits. This is now Jacks life, and he likes it that way.

The barkeep, needing something to call him by, and being too afraid to ask his name, started calling him The Loner. Jack wasn't bothered by it, he never really spoke that much, but noticing the man had very blonde hair, Jack began calling him Blonde, but most nights he said nothing and just nodded as he walked by.

" Evening Loner, the usual?" It was a rhetorical question he already knew the answer.

Day in day out, same old routine for a couple more weeks that is until one night things happened a little differently. Jack, as usual, had his glass and bottle, but this time when Blonde was ready to lock up, Jack had enough of everything and everyone and he lost his temper. It was late and there were only a few customersleft in the pub. When the barkeep tried to pry him from the booth he didn't react as he normally did, insteadhe reacted violently. Jack never said a word; just stood up, a bit unsteadily, grabbed Blonde by the throat held him up in the air and looked him in the eyes, then tossed him to the other side of the room. Hetook some crystals out of his pocket and threw them across the floor at him. The few who were left in the pub, moved in a hurry, clambering for the door. Jack sits back down. On the other side of the room the bartender grasped his tender sore throat, saw the crystals, quickly gathered them up and pocketed them. He looked at Jack, remembering a moment ago nothing but pure rage in his eyes, now he saw only hollowness there. Blonde thinking it wasn't worth the fight reaches for his pocket feeling the crystals clumped inside.

" Stay there as long as you like. Whole place is yours."

He hurries to the door, locks it, then ducks out behind the bar. From then on a new routine takes place each night. Every evening Blonde comes downstairs opens the pub he turns on the lights andgoes over to the bar grabbinga bottle and a clean glass. Hewalks to the booth, sets it on the table, takes away the empty bottles, and the dirty glass, and watches as Jack drinks himself into another catatonic state. Jack pays no attention to him; he just drinks and tries to forget. After his violent outburst no one bothered him, on occasion the bartender offers him something to eat only to be greeted with disagreeing headshakes and low grunts, he then sets another bottle on the table and walks away. The only time Jack moves from the booth is to go to the rest room. He goes, comes back and crashes back into the booth, grabbing the bottle and pouring another drink.

Chapter 2 already in progress. Again please review, and thanks to my Beta Reader JIJ!


	2. Chapter 2

Again Torchwood isn't mine and neither is Jack. Here's the 2nd chapter, working on a 3rd but will wait to publish until after a few reviews. Please if you do review keep in mind this is a first for me. Thanks.

______________________________________________________

This continued for another few weeks until Blonde finally decided he had to do something about him. Many complaints had been coming in due to the fact they had to walk past him to use the restroom facilities, some were afraid, others said the stench was nauseating. He walks over to Jack setting down a bottle, then begins talking to him in a very calm voice.

"Look you can drink yourself into oblivion if that's what you want to do, but it's been like six months since you first came here. You may not have noticed but your hygiene has lapsed a bit, frankly dammed if you don't look like hell. You really do need to clean up a little, my other patrons are complaining and believe you me, if they are complaining then the smell must be bad. Before you start throwing things, and killing people, let me offer you the spare room downstairs, it has a bed and a bathroom with a shower. Feel free to use it as long as you like, just please use it."

Blonde tenses waiting for the fallout, but none comes. Jack just looks up at him grunts then tries to stand, butunsuccessful, he falls back into the booth. Blonde helps him up and they go downstairs, he takes him into the bathroom and leaves him there leaning against a wall. Jack turns and looks into the mirror. The face he sees isn't his own, it has dark circles around sunken eyes, cheeks gaunt and drawn. His skin pale, clinging to the bone. He has grown a beard and moustache, thick wiry and wild. His gnarled, stringy hair reaching down past his shoulders. He stares into the glass, death staring back. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what Ianto would have thought of a beard. Ianto - his poor Ianto. There were no tears for him now, he had none left to give, all that was left was this huge emptiness, slowly eating away at his heart and soul. He begins removing his clothes, starting with his coat, the one Ianto found him. He takes it off and seeing an incinerator he tosses it in. Then the braces, shirt, t-shirt, pants and finally the boots – he tosses all of it in the incinerator. Jack was now officially dead, he was no more. He looks one last time in the mirror, lifeless eyes glaring back at him. Then he turns on the shower and gets in. He scrubs and scrubs, washing away all that was left of Jack.

After he finishes cleaning up he goes back upstairs to find the bartender, using a blanket he found on the bed to cover himself. He wraps the blanket tightly around himself. The old Jack would have gone upstairs wearing nothing but a grin, but the old Jack is dead. Finding the barkeep, Jack hands him some crystals, and asks him to purchase him some clothes. Blonde, a little shocked at hearing his shaky voice and not the usual grunts, agrees and Jack heads back down the stairs, going back into the bathroom, searching the cabinets, he finds some scissors, and starts to cut his hair. He pauses, looking at himself and decides instead to just tie it back. Looking around he tries to find something to tie it up with, finally seeing a cord, something like a shoelace, he grabs it and uses it to tie his hair into a ponytail. No one from Torchwood would ever recognise him now, not that there was anyone left too recognise him. The beard scraggly, wild, wet, he decides to leave as it is. He looks one last time into the mirror those eyes, his eyes, once sparkling pools of blue, warm, flirtatious, friendly, but now lifeless spheres of grey, so cold and un-nerving, even he can't bare to look into them. He turns away and walks out of the bathroom, goes over to the bed wraps back up in the blanket and sits in the middle of the bed looking off into the distance, a blank wall staring back.

A few hours later Blonde returns, bringing withhim a couple ofsacks of clothes. Jack looks into the bags. Thinking not the best, but they were better than nothing. Blonde nods at him and leaves, heading back upstairs. Jack opens the first bag and pulls out a dark brown flannel shirt, some type of blue jeans, and some black biker boots. He starts putting them on, setting the other bag aside. Blonde had done a good job of guessing his size; the clothes fit, though a little looser than he normally liked, but who was going to see. The material was soft, and wrinkled, not like his crisp shirt, the ones Ianto always had starched. " Ianto", he whispered aloud. Pausing for a moment he continues dressing and then heads back upstairs walking over to his booth, which someone had thankfully cleaned, plops down and waits for his usual drink. Blonde approaches, but instead of bringing his usual glass and bottle he brings a bowl of something that looks like chunky soup.

"Eat, then you can drink yourself back into a stupor", Blonde tells him.

Jack didn't feel much like arguing, so he takes a couple sips. Despite appearances it tasted good, so good in fact he finishes it off, his stomach thanking him. He then slides the empty bowl across the table. The barkeep having seen this brings over a glass and a bottle.

"Here go ahead and drink yourself to death, enjoy", he says sarcastically.

Little did Blonde know he had died, a few times actually, but as normal, didn't stay dead. Jack doesn't look at him; he just picks up the glass, then the bottle, and decides to just drink from the bottle. A few minutes later he has moved into a black bliss, the darkness surrounds him comforting him, for awhile there is nothing, but only for a short while, because no matter how much he drinks, they still seem able to find him. He tries to hide from them, running into the deepest darkest corners of his mind, yet, no matter how hard he tries or how much he wants, he can't stop them, they come night after night never relenting. The nightmares enveloping him, heploughshis way through them searching for the nothingness, wanting desperately to forget.

Life in the pub continued. Drinks were served, deals were made, some were broken, some get angry, it's kill or be killed, and sometime the lucky ones just limp away hopefully having learned a lesson. The barkeep keeps the drinks coming and stays out of the way. Cleaning up the broken bottle, the bodies, never being judgmental. Just doing his job, nothing more nothing less. In the corner a lone man sits trying to lose himself in a bottle, unaware of what is going on around him, the life and death struggles, all the activities of the living. Worlds are turning, suns are shining, stars are dying, yet he is oblivious, in his own little world a sleepless void, awaiting an execution he deserves, but he knows will never come. Death eludes him, taunts him, taking him in gently, then pushing him kicking and screaming back to life. The barkeep finishes cleaning up, turns and looks back at the corner, shakes his head andwalks over to the door locking it, then heads upstairs to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Again Torchwood, nor Jack belong to me. I know this is still a little dark but it will lighten up soon. Would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks to my newest Beta Reader LadyA.

Jacks Nightmare-

Jack had the same nightmare, over and over again; it never allowed him any peace. He used to on occasion have wonderful dreams, he dreamed of dates with Ianto, and picnics, going out to movies, and somehow always winding up in Ianto's bed in a very naughty and compromising position. These dreams made him smile made him want to go to sleep, but no more. Those were all gone, replaced with the horrible nightmare. It's not like he hadn't had bad dreams before, The Master had seen to that, it's just these were different. These were worse.

He couldn't just push them to the back of his mind and forget. These nightmares seemed to have a will of their own forcing their way out of the dark crevices, pushing themselves forward, and fighting to be in the front of his mind, making him relive them night after night.

They were always the same. As he fell asleep he drifted off into the dark emptiness, the silence somehow comforted him, he relaxed and floated into the darkness, but it didn't last long. It never did**.** Suddenly always without warning, it came in a white blazing flash, filling the darkness completely. He could see himself standing in the middle of a large room, a whirlwind of faces appeared all around him, and they quickly surrounded him . He had no place to go. As he looked closer at the faces he recognized them, every one of them.

They were all from his past, but something was wrong, they weren't just faces, but masks of death. He was forced to watch them die again and again, as if he were there, as if he could change it but he never could. There was Estelle, drowned and lifeless in her own garden, his men from the train, all of them spitting up rose petals, Susie, riddled with bullets and laughing, Tosh, crying and covered in blood, Owen screaming, his body being turned to ashes and Gray, reaching for his hand, but not being able to reach it. Then there was Ianto, life draining in Jack's arms, believing that Jack wouldn't remember him, his eyes glazed over and finally Steven shaking before him, his mother her cries of desperation as she stands outside pounding on the door. Those were the worst.

Every one of them Jack had killed or had died because of him, they were all there. He looked at them all, standing right before him, his grandson, his lover, his brother, his team, it was always then that the voices started, they began as a low whisper creeping into his mind, getting louder, and louder, until he had to cover his ears from the deafening sounds. He had heard them all before, he knows what they are saying. Always the same thing.

They asked him, begged, pleaded with him to help them. They wanted to know why them, why didn't he save them, why did he do this to them, and why is _he_ still alive? Each time**,** he tries to speak, to explain to them, to say he is sorry, but his throat is dry, voice vacant; he tries again and again, until with all the effort he can muster, he screams. He always screamed.

That's when he jerked himself awake, beads of sweat covered his body, he trembled violently, his hands searched for the glass. When he found it, he took a drink then just sat the glass back down as he stared, just stared at nothing. His mind was still reeling, he was unable to answer the question, "why them?", because, even he didn't know the answer. The easiest answer was to say would be that he was immortal and they weren't. People die, it happens. But why was Jack immortal? Why did he have to watch as those he loved grew old and died? He knew how, the Doctor had explained to him, Rose had looked into the heart of the TARDIS and brought him back. But she couldn't control it and she brought him back forever. That was how. But why? Why do bad things happen to those he cares about, so many questions, so few answers.

As he stared into space, he wondered if anyone heard him scream, there was so much noise in the pub he doubted it. No one paid him any attention anyway.

The barkeep wiped off the bar and looked in Jack's direction. He saw the blank stare, watched as his body shook, and heard the desperate screams. None of it was new to him; he'd seen it all before a few years back. He knew his secret, he knew.

.After the last customer left, Blonde finished straightening up. He looked over and saw that Jack is still awake, sitting there staring at his glass, swishing the liquid inside. He walked over to him, set another bottle on the table, and poured himself a drink. He looked at Jack and spoke calmy.

"I know, I know your secret. I have seen this all before. I understand. "

Jack looked up at him slightly dazed, grunts and downs another glass full.

Blonde just watched as he spoke again. "I know Loner, 'cause I have been there myself. Six years ago I sat in that very spot, in much the same condition, if it hadn't been for the barkeep working here at the time, I would have finally done it; I would have taken my life, dying right here. He noticed I was choking on my own vomit, and managed to flush it out and save me. At first I was angry with him, but then he made me realized I was already dead on the inside, killing the outside made no difference, that maybe I was alive for a reason, and until tonight I didn't know what that reason was, but now I do."

Blonde fills his glass and swallows it down all at once. "Just in case you haven't guessed it yet, the reason is you."

Jack sat his glass down and looked at Blonde, his brain though slightly scrambled, did manage to register what Blonde was saying, and he really did want to know more. He looked at Blonde and managed to raise one inquisitive eyebrow.

Blonde poured another glass took a swig and spoke again. "You are probably asking yourself what the hell am I talking about, and how could I know anything? Maybe I should go back to the beginning before I came to Hell's Den, and tell you how I know. "

Jack just stared, his mind and body grew weary, yet he did want to know, he needed know how Blonde was able to find out his secret. The question he was asking himself now was which secret?


	4. Chapter 4

-- Note here, I forgot to mention before than Blonde is pronounced Blon-de with a long e sound. -- Better late than never.

Blondes Story -

Blonde took one last sip of his drink and then began his tale.

"You see Loner, I haven't been here all that long myself. Once I was happy - had a good job, a family - everything was perfect. That is, it was until the horrible day when my life changed forever.

"I should probably go back to the beginning and tell you a bit about myself. First of all, I am human, though I was not born on Earth. My Grandfather was born there in a place called Mintie Soda. He was a great man, and had a talent for all things industrial digital science. It wasn't long before he was shipped out to a mining community where they needed someone of his talents to repair the computers running in the mines. That was what he did best - building something from nothing. He met my grandmother while working there. She was a cook at one of the local restaurants. Grandpa said she wasn't a very good cook, but he didn't mind because her smile made up for it.

"Long story short, they married and had a one child, a son - my father, who grew up in the mining community, and found he had a fascination with rocks. He wanted to search the universe, and as soon as he graduated from the university he was off, much to the dismay of my grandfather who wanted him to stay. But he paid him no attention; my grandmother always said he had a mind of his own, and once he made his mind up about something that was it, he never changed it.

"He became a leading mineralogist, and traveled to many worlds seeking the rarest minerals. He met my mother, an archaeologist, at one of these places. They dug each other. (Sorry for the pun it's a family tradition). Anyway, they settled down in this one mountainous region, married and not long after, I came along.

"My childhood was terrific. I always thought myself lucky to be raised in the 31st century. We traveled a great deal; we even came to this planet once. I loved school, especially the sciences. I must say my parents were a little disappointed when I decided to go into high tech industrial sciences as my livelihood and followed in my grandfather's footsteps, but they still supported me."

"I moved to a huge city, met my wife, who was also into computers, married her, had two beautiful daughters and things were wonderful. Then it happened."

"It was about two months after my youngest daughter's eighth birthday. One morning, shortly after breakfast, these scaly creatures with talons and large eyes broke into my house. They took the family hostage, and forcibly sat me at a table, plopped a mobile computer in front of me, and demanded I break the code. I wasn't even sure what the code was for or why I had to break it. I stared blankly at the screen, not knowing what to do. They just kept yelling at me to hurry, to get on with it. I wasn't trying to refuse, I was just scared, I was frozen, that is until…"

Blonde poured another drink as tears pooled in his eyes.

Jack looked at him and uttered one word: "Until?"

Blonde wiped away the tears and continued.

"Until they dragged my wife in front of me and shot her in the head. I can still see her face: so scared, and then it went blank. The wall and my clothes were covered in blood. Suddenly I was snapped back to reality by the screams of my 10-year-old daughter. She just kept screaming hysterically; she wouldn't stop, I begged them to let me go to her, but they refused. She wouldn't stop. They shook her, slapped her, but still she wouldn't stop. Then one of them pulled out his weapon, and shot her. She just silently fell to the floor…like a rag doll. "

Tears streamed down his face, his voice quivered.

"Then they pointed the weapon at my other daughter, and yelled for me to continue. I tired not to think about what was happening, I worked frantically. I knew this was the only chance I had to save my daughter. "

"Finally I broke the code. Once I did, they grabbed the computer and threw me on the floor next to my daughter. I sat next to her, holding her tightly; rocking her, whispering to her everything would be all right, I believed it would be. Then I heard several shots, and I felt white hot embers burning through me."

" Next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital. They said I had been in a coma for weeks. I asked about my daughter, but all they did was shake their heads. As soon as I was well enough to leave, I gathered all the money I could find, threw it in a bag and hopped the first transport out. I don't know why, I just felt I had to get away from there. I ran as far as I could go, I left it all behind me.

"I am not sure why I ran. I just did. I wasn't in any danger from the creatures returning - I had been smart enough to send a hidden message in the code that alerted the authorities, and the whole gang was arrested. I never even found out what the code was for, or why they needed it. Nor did I really care. All I knew was that I had to go. Had to get away, to leave everyone and everything. I haven't spoken to any of my family since.

"I bounced around a bit before remembering this place. My father had once told me that this is where people come when they have nothing to left to live for. That's how I felt and that's how I ended up here - my intention was to quietly drink myself to death, and I almost succeeded. "

Wiping the tears from his face, he carefully pours another glass from the bottle. He downed it, set the glass on the bar, took a deep breath, then continued.

"If it hadn't been for the owner, I probably would have succeeded. He saved me from myself. He passed on a piece of advice to me that I'd like to share with you. He said he believed there is a purpose for all life, and whether it's good or bad, it has meaning and someday you will know what your purpose is. Now, finally I do. I needed to share my story with you; to let you know you are not alone.

"I knew your secret the first day you walked in here. I recognized the signs, the quietness, and the sadness - the wanting to forget. Your eyes cold and dark. I have been there my friend. I know your pain. I understand. Now you need to think about what your purpose might be, and who you could save."

There was long silence between them, then Blonde stood up, told Jack to think about it, said goodnight turned and went upstairs. Jack sat there, remembering what Blonde had said to him. He knew deep down in his gut that Blonde was right, but that didn't make things any easier. He just sat there finished off the bottle, slammed his glass down on the table and went off to bed.

Thanks again to my beta readers none of this would make any sense without them. Please review, your thoughts help me to make this story better.


	5. Chapter 5

Torchwood and Jack belong to BBC and yada yada yada blah blah blah you know the drill.

Hope you enjoy it.

Jack woke up early the next morning with one hell of a hangover, he was exhausted, and had an overwhelming feeling of dread, as if something very bad was going to happen, some impending disaster. He had no idea why he'd felt this way, but he decided it was better to be safe than sorry. He quickly dressed, as quickly as he could with a pounding headache, gathered his things and walked out the door, venturing into the world for the first time in over eight months. Living at the pub, he had little reason to go out. Everything he needed was right there. That morning was different though, and for some unknown reason he knew this was the right time to journey out. He had an agenda, and a list to fill. From his last visit here he remembered where the all the shops were. He went directly to the stores he needed to purchase from, then returned shortly with several bags. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed shopping—Funny thing was people were always surprised by that, especially considering he'd never changed his wardrobe, but why should he change it when he had looked so damn good in it. He really did enjoy shopping for trinkets, hardware and the few other needed miscellaneous items..

When he got back to the pub he set all the bags on the bar, rolled up his sleeves and got to work; first behind the bar, then at his booth, screws brackets nails, wood, hammers, saws, all were put in place. Sounds of construction were heard in the pub, lucky for Jack, Endie isn't a light sleeper. Once he was finished and satisfied with his work, he then placed the two last items from his bags. After that he went to his room and laid down on his bed for a well deserved nap. Before he fell asleep he had a thought, he realized that he'd never even asked the barkeep his real name, maybe he should. Knowing someone's name is typically a good step towards developing a friendship; remember Jack, just a friendship nothing more. He just couldn't afford anything more right now.

He drifted off to sleep and for the first time in months he had done it without the help of alcohol, but the nightmares still came and he cried in his sleep, no one there to see, to care, to even comfort him.

Later he leapt awake and he could hear all the noises from the bar. The music, the gambling, the voices, it would be a busy night. He walked upstairs to his booth and sat, not long after Blonde presented him with a meal and a bottle and then hurried off back to the bar. Jack eats up, pours a glass and sucks it down, and then another, and another, he was starting to feel a little fuzzy by the time the trouble started. It seemed a humanoid type creature, with a face that very much resembled a frog, had enough of loosing, so he started blasting everyone in the bar. Furniture exploded, tables collapsed, everyone hit the floor, and then the frogman turned his weapon on Blonde. The room fell silent as they all waited for him to pull the trigger. Well not all...

Breaking the silence, Jack spoke very loudly, "Hey, Wartface, before you vaporize the guy I'd like to at least know his name. I've been meaning to ask, but for some strange reason I never did, he looks at Blonde, so barkeep tell me your name."

Both the frogman and barkeep looked at him a bit confused, but he continued, "Come on barkeep tell me your name, I'd really like to know."

The barkeep looked at him like he was insane and there was a distinct possibility that he could have been, "Not like you can't see, but I am a bit busy here. I do believe this guy intends to kill me. "

Frogman shook his head in agreement.

"Well," Jack persisted, dragging the word out like the Doctor sometimes did — Oh great now he's sounding like the Doctor, he is really going to have to cut back on the drinking.

"If that's the case I'd at least like to know your name so I can tell them what to put on your grave marker. Unknown is so impersonal."

Frogman and the Bartender both look at him and then at each other, and Wartface motioned with his weapon for him to tell Jack his name. Speaking very nervously he said, "My name is Endrah Thomas, but most just call me Endie."

Jack looked at the creature holding the weapon, "And what about you Wartface, you have a name?" Frogman opened his mouth and a screeching noise was heard something similar to the sound a very large tree frog would make. Jack looked at him and nodded "Unusual name you have Mr. Frogman, but I'm sure as frogs go it must be a good one. Oh, I should introduce myself, how rude of me to forget. My name is Ja.." he hesitated "James, James Ferguson," he finally said . It felt weird using something that wasn't the normal J.H. initials time agents were prone to using. One day he'd get rid of the J too but for now it's a start. "You can call me Jim. Say Endie, you look to be in a very uncomfortable position there, perhaps I can help you out." Jack raises his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Well if there is anything you can do, now would be a good time."

Jack leaned back a little, appearing to get more comfortable. His hand slid slowly under the table.

"Frogman, if you want to live, then you need to walk away, right now!" Jack said forcefully.

Frogman glared at him, and motioned with his weapon.

"Last chance wartface."

Frogman looking confident turns back towards Endie.

"Well I see I'm just gonna to have to kill you then. Jack said nonchalantly. Endie, I think it would be wise for you to wipe up that spill behind the bar, and do it on the count of three, one, two, three!"

Frogman stood there looking back and forth between Endie and Jack. He had no idea what was about to happen. As Jack said three, two loud blasts fill the room, and the unsuspecting frogman splattered everywhere and so did everyone left in the pub. At that same moment Endie hit the floor, but was unable to avoid the fallout and had gotten covered in slime. He stood up wiping the goop off of him, and looked at Jack, surprised and a little confused.

"What happened ? How did you do that?"

Jack just looked at him and arched an eyebrow, "Just needed a couple brackets some ammo and a really big gun." He slid the sawed off shot gun out from under the table. Jack had done some shopping, picked up a few trinkets and by trinkets, Jack sometimes meant guns. He of course had his preferred weapon (matched his old outfit), god he missed that Webley. But that was another life.

Endie looks at the gun, "Impressive."

Jack took another sip of his drink, "It does the job. Not that I'm over compensating or anything. I just like a really big gun."

Endie smiled, "How did you know this was going to happen, I mean you had to have known."

Jack leaned back again and set the gun on the table.

"I didn't, I just woke up this morning and I felt something bad was going to happen. I had no idea what was going to happen or why I felt something would, I just knew that I wanted to be prepared for just about anything. I did some shopping at this little place I know, has a great selection of weapons. In fact I bought you something too. If you will look over by the sink you will see it. Wasn't sure how you felt about guns or shooting someone, but you should have some protection."

Endie looked under the bar and sees the weapon a .38 caliber revolver, an antique. He looked at Jack and nodded.

"Ordinarily, I would not touch one of these things, but after tonight I think you are probably right. Will be nice to keep handy. You will need to show me how to use it, guns were never my forte."

" That I can do Endie. " Jack liked saying his name.

"I am curious though Jim, why after all this time, did you decide to wake up from your drunken coma?"

Jack took a long hard swallow from his glass, looked in Endie's direction, he started to speak, then paused. He suddenly realized that he forgot to breathe, he inhaled deeply then spoke.

"It's a very long story, and I'm not ready to tell it yet, maybe someday I will be but I can tell you this much. I've been to this planet before, people come and go here and they ask no questions, and that's what I needed, to be left alone, and no one ask why. I never thought I would receive any kindness, actually I was quite taken aback by it, so I decided I needed to repay you. Now we're even, so don't expect me to come to your rescue every night. "

Jack grinned, but it was a half felt grin, he poured another glass full and drank it down, "I suppose you want help cleaning up this mess, "

Endie looked at him and laughed, "I wouldn't turn it away."

After a couple hours everything was back in order, Hell's Den was cleaned and ready for the next onslaught of thieves, traders and gamblers.

Thanks again to my Betas, and please let me know whether you like it or hate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here we go again, don't own Torchwood or Jack ( wish I did )

It wasn't long after that faithful night that Jack decided he would help Endie out at the bar. He actually enjoyed it, mostly because when someone was being an ass he was the one who bounced him right out the door. Though he did notice one evening they weren't bouncing as far. He decided there must be a reason, so after his shower he stood in front of the mirror and took a good look at himself he found he'd put on a few pounds. It was probably because he wasn't chasing weevils or some other evil creature every night. Of course according to Owen's (King of the Weevils) research they weren't really evil, just misunderstood. He didn't get much of a workout standing behind the bar and tossing out the occasional rowdy patron. He made a mental note to ask Endie where he worked out; he must have worked out a lot because he seemed to have a quite the physique. It was strange how Jack had only recently noticed that. There was a time he noticed such things right away, he was a bit of a flirt which annoyed the Doctor but most people were receptive and it wasn't like him to miss a good opportunity. Some day soon he would have to rectify that. He would ask Endie about it in the morning, it was time for bed, and he was ready for it.

Jack woke up early after having another nightmare, and heard someone moving around in the pub. He quietly walked up the stairs and peaked around the corner. He saw Endie tidying up around the bar. He softly tiptoed over to the bar and leaned on the end.

"You're up early, " Jack said inquisitively.

Endie was startled, jumping a bit when he heard Jack, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that you have wiped out that same glass 3 times," he stared, putting his hands in his pockets and waited.

"Well I couldn't sleep, came down to do some busy work."

"Want to talk about it?" he tilted his head slightly to the right, again waiting for a reply.

"It's nothing really, I had been thinking about what I am going to do with the rest of my life. I'm not sure I want to be a barkeep till the very end. I suppose I had actually been thinking about it off and on after that frog guy incident three weeks ago it's definately been on my mind. "

"I understand; I sure didn't think I would end up here. This is a lot different from what I used to do. "

"You miss it?"

"Yes, I really do, and I'm sure you miss your family as well."

Endie sighed, "Every day." He looked up at Jack, "Say, you know what I used to do, I told you that already, what is it you used to do?"

Jack put his hand over his mouth as he contemplated what he was going to say, and spoke fondly, "I headed up a team of specialized hunters. We went after things that were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and tried to make it right." He hadn't lied it was basically the abridged version of the truth.

"Jim, I think that answer was about as cryptic as you are and so very sad."

"Now that we are both hopelessly depressed, maybe we should just give up and shoot ourselves," Jack said jokingly as he grinned.

Endie chuckled, "But who will clean up the mess?"

Jack paused a moment, lips pursed, "Hmm, nope can't think of a single person. Guess we're just stuck here." But Jack had thought of someone. He once knew someone who would have done it, a polite Sir then off to work, no compliants, no questions asked.

Endie sighed, "Yeah. guess so. "

There was a long silence before Jack spoke again.

"Hey Endie I noticed you're in great shape, how do you do it?" Jack thought about how good Endie looked, and then a wave of guilt hit him. He felt a bit sick, too soon Jack, way too soon!

"It's easy Jim just follow me and I will show you."

Endie didn't notice Jack's face pale, as he had already turned and his back was to him. Jack was grateful for this. He wasn't ready for long explainations.

As Jack followed Endie he realized that he'd been there almost 16 months, and he'd never even been upstairs. When they reached the top of the stairs they turned left and went to the end of a short hallway and turned left again, half way down this hallway was a door. Endie opened it and walked into the room. Jack followed him in and was very surprised by what he saw. It was a large room; the walls, ceiling and floor were black, in the center was a boxing ring, and all around the ring were various types of equipment, including punching bags, various shelves of equiptment and full size punching dummies.

Endie asked, "So what do you think?

Jack's looked around the room, then back at Endie, and crossed his arms over his chest, "And why haven't you told me about this place before?"

Endie looked Jack right in the eyes, getting close to his face, then answered in a low whisper, "Because you never asked me before."

Both men laugh, and for the first time in a very long time Jack genuinely laughed.

He looked at one of the punching bags, "Mind if I give it a try?"

"Be my guest."

Jack went over to it, and saw a pair of gloves on a shelf; he picked them up, put them on and got close to the bag. He took a stance in front of the bag and raised his arms, he started punching at the bag slowly and deliberately; a jab, another jab, and then he picked up the pace, faster then faster, punching with great force, an upper cut, a low jab one after another after another. Jack started thinking about how he felt,Why was he suddenly worried about how he looked? What made him take notice of Endie? Why is Endie so damn tempting. He got angrier; the bag lurched violently as he continued wailing away at it. Jack hit it again and again, until Endie came over and tapped him on the shoulder. Jack whipped around, a punch breezed by, barely missing Endie's face.

Jack was breathing hard, "Sorry about that, I suppose I got a little carried away."

Endie checked his face, "A little, I'd say you have a lot of anger issues. Who was that bag representing anyway?"

"No one in particular, just felt good to release some of my pent up energies," he lied; it was his anger and frustration over the feelings he had for Endie. Feelings he clearly wasn't ready for. Though a grieving period of 16 months was technically more than respectable, he couldn't go through that pain ever again. He felt confused, but he didn't show it to Endie, he kept his emotions veiled.

"If that's the case then you better visit here more often."

Jack cocked his head sideways and raised one eyebrow and said with a very straight face," Well, now that I know it's here I will."

Jack relaxed as both of them laughed again. They stopped suddenly and looked at each other, there was very uncomfortable moment between them, and Jack quickly turned back to the bag. "I think I'll continue the work out if you don't mind." He started punching the bag again, Thoughts of his former colleagues forming in his mind. Gwen's silly giggle, Owens impatient smirk, Tosh's gentle smile, and Ianto, he always looked so damn good in those suits. He missed them, missed them all.

Endie was confused by Jack's reaction, he suspected Jack had lost someone dear to him but decided not to confront him about it, especially while he was wearing boxing gloves. "You are really good at that. Were you a boxer?"

"Yes a long time ago, I made pretty good money for awhile there. How about you?"

Endie walked over to one of the dummies, "Well yes and no." He leapt into the air and landed a solid kick to the dummy's head, then landed and delivered two solid punches to the gut, "I trained as a kick boxer. When your parents dig in the dirt all day, and you write computer programs, you learn how to protect yourself. When I was a kid I can't count how many times it saved my ass. "

Jack stopped and watched as Endie continued to attack the bag. He was intrigued by the movement, "Can you teach me to do that? "

"I don't see why not, you already have the boxing skills. Just need to learn a few kicks. "

Endie demonstrated a few basic kicks, and Jack imitated them or at least tried too. Time passed and they both finally collapsed on the floor. They sat side by side, as they tried to catch their breath.

Jack wiped the sweat from his face, "That was some workout you gave me."

Endie was not as winded as Jack, "Well I think you are a little out of shape, but nothing that can't be fixed," he slapped Jack on the back.

Jack coughed, "Hey, go easy there." He wasn't exactly as spry as he was a century ago.

As they looked at each other again that uncomfortable feeling crept between them. Jack stood up quickly, "I better go get cleaned up. We need to open up the pub soon." Jack practically ran to the stairs before Endie could say anything.

Endie was a again very confused by his sudden departure, he hadn't had a relationship in awhile, but he believed the signs were there. Maybe I am doing something wrong he thought as he raised and lowered his shoulders and headed for the shower himself.

Comments, suggestions, questions, some feedback would be great !!

Oh yah a big big thank you to my beta Annie !!!


	7. Chapter 7

As before I don't own Torchwood, it's all BBC

This was written for all the Ianto loversout there, hope I did him justice.

Things were going great at the pub. Jack helped out Endie at the bar, and Endie was teaching Jack all about kick boxing. Jack even took to having a little fun, he would spend some nights gambling with the patrons. Endie enjoyed watching him on those nights, Jack was very good at it, he only ever lost a couple of times and Endie was sure he did it on purpose. Jack won all sorts of items, things from clothing to mechnical parts, to bits and pieces of a computer. Endie had no idea what he was doing with all of it, Jack had purchased an empty storage room behind the pub, and kept everything locked up tight. Endie was never allowed in, Jack always saying it was just his personal area. Endie supposed everyone needed his space, besides Jack had never even stepped a foot into Endies bedroom. Guess all is fair in love and war. Love, a fickle thing, he never thought he would love again, but now, there's just something about "Jim" that attracts him, maybe it's his eyes, or that really nice ass, or maybe it's just the mystery the surrounds him, he wasn't very sure, he just knew he liked to be around him. There were times it seemed like Jim wanted to be around Endie, they would talk and laugh, then a sadness would fall over his face, and he would always run away. He understands though he knows the sadness, and once he thought too it would never end.

Times passes and the healing begins. One morning after their normal workout Endie decides it's time. He asks Jack to wait for him downstairs at the bar. Endie goes to his bedroom opens a drawer and pulls out a box wrapped in a handkerchief and tied up in string. He had no idea what was inside he never even tried to open it, but it was time. He headed downstairs to find Jack, who was waiting at the bar for him.

Endie walked over and took a seat next to him at the bar. " Jim, do you remember the first night you came in here?"

Jack looks up trying to remember. " I do remember some of it. I remember walked in here and ordered a drink but after that it's pretty foggy. Why do you ask? "

Endie sets the box on top of the bar. " After you finished off a couple bottles I went to the back to check on you. You were wasted, totally polluted, but for a brief moment you had some clarity you took this out of your pocket and told me to keep it safe, guard it with my life. You told me it was very important, and someday you would want it back. You said I would know when the time was right, and the time is now. " He pushed the box in front of Jack.

Jack takes the box, at first confused, then it clicked in his mind. He flashes back into the past. He sees it as clearly as if he was standing there. It was after the funeral Ianto's sister came over to him she didn't say a word just put it in his hand and left. He opened his hand, looked at what was inside and fell to his knees crying. Back in the present his eyes saddened and filled with tears. He slowly unwrapped the box, he opens it and pulled out what was inside. He was overcome with emotion, he put his hand over his eyes, resting his forhead there the other hand had a firm grip on the object.

Endie is concerned and puts his arm across Jacks shoulders. " Maybe I was wrong, maybe this wasn't the right time. I am so sorry Jim. "

Jack looks up at Endie, tears flooded his face. " No Endie this was just the right time. " He reached into the box pulled it out and opened his hand to show Endie. " This was the perfect time. "

As his hand opened Endie could see what it contained. Inside was a well worn stop watch, he could tell from Jacks reaction it held a very special meaning. Endie wanted to ask him, but decided to just wait. A long silence followed, Jack finally looked up at Endie.

" I thought it was gone, that I had lost it. I had no idea I had given it to you for safe keeping. This was all I had left of him." Jack rubs his fingers over the watch all the memories come rushing back, good times, bad times, he shook his head side to side trying to unscramble them he began sobbing as he spoke. " Thank you Endie, thank you so much for taking care of this. I am very grateful. If it wouldn't be too much too ask, I'd really like some time alone."

Endie stands, " I understand, Jim, I am sorry for your loss. " Endie left Jack sitting there at the bar staring at the stopwatch.

A voice seemed to materialize out of no where.

" You should go after him Sir, he really does care about you. He would probably enjoy trying to come up with new ideas on how to use a

stopwatch."

" I know that, you don't have to tell me, he probably would and stop calling me Sir. "

" Captain, pardon me if I am blunt, but you look like Hell ! Seems to me you could use a good cup of coffee, a shave, haircut, some clothes, and what's that smell? I also assume your coat must be at the cleaners."

Jack looked up to see an image of Ianto standing before him. He doesn't question what it was he saw he just accepted it. He had too.

"Sorry I had been working out earlier, haven't showered yet."

" That's really no excuse , Sir."

" As for the coat and the old clothes, I shed them as I shed my old life. They are gone."

" That was a bold move, unfortunately you chose to loose the coat as well, it had always looked so good on you."

"Ianto I miss you, more than I ever thought could be possible. "

" I know that Sir, and I know you kept your promise to me. You haven't forgotten me. "

" And I never will ! "

" Jack, I know there were times you doubted me, The incident with Lisa, the rift, but ever since we rolled around on that warehouse floor, I knew I wanted to be with you. I was just too blinded with grief to do something about it. I regret the time we lost. Don't you regret it too."

" The only thing I have regretted was allowing you to join Torchwood in the first place. I didn't let you in because of your expertise, I wanted you there because I was attracted to you, and now you are dead. My vanity, wants and needs came first. I was an arrogant selfish bastard and I managed to get everyone I loved ( He looked down at the bar, his finger still rubbed the watch) ...killed. "

" Enough wallowing in self pity, I have watched you night after night drink yourself do death, wake up screaming in terror, and ignore the one person who tried to help you. Get over yourself ! You are going to be around for a long time, you will need love and companionship, it's time to move on Sir, time to let me go. As Owen would say it's all bollocks. You forgave him, Tosh and Gwen, and even me, now it's time you forgave yourself."

Jack looks up breathing ragged from crying he saw Ianto standing before him, but his image was slowly fading away.

" It's time for me to go Jack.

" No don't go, I need you! "

Long pause " Sir.... Jack.... I forgive you."

Ianto has completely faded away, Jack stands there alone leaning on the bar his heart heavy, body drooping. He puts his hand on his forehead brushes the hair from his face, swallows the large lump in his throat, grabs a bottle from behind the bar, looked at it, started to walk away, stopped looked at the bottle again, then angrily threw it against the wall where it shattered. He turned away from it and headed down the stairs to his room. Once there he slung himself across the bed and wept.

Again thanks to my Beta Annie !!! Please take a moment to review, I welcome all comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay by now you know who belongs to who, so let's just thank the great actors who portray the characters we have all grown to know and love.

Thanks JB, Gareth, hope to see you soon.

Jack decided to take Ianto's advice, after all Ianto did go through all the trouble of haunting him, the least he could do was listen. The next day when Endie came down they ate together as usual, afterwards Jack leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the table.

" That was excellent Endie, Your slog stew is the best. "

" I don't know about that, but it was pretty good if I do say so myself. "

"You know what would be really good after such a filling meal?"

"No what?"

" A good cuddle. Nothing like a warm embrace after a good meal."

Endie looked at Jack confused, shocked, and a bit intrigued. " A cuddle?"

Actually, Jack was a bit surprised himself, it really wasn't like him guess this was a positive step in the right direction. He knew Ianto would have approved.

" Yes, curl up on your couch together and just hold each other tightly. "

"You want to cuddle with me ?" Endie was still shocked at the request.

" Is there someone else in the room I don't know about?" Jack looked around becoming a little annoyed, after all it wasn't that strange , "Yes you !"

A smile formed on Endies face, it became, broader and broader. " Then what are we waiting for, look out couch here we come !"

Endie leapt from his chair ran over to the stairs and bounded up them 2 at a time. Jack laughed at his enthusiasm, and followed close behind. As he climbed up the stairs he thought back on what Ianto said, and whispered to the ceiling.

" Thank you Ianto, I won't forget you, ever, I promise."

After that day Jack moved in with Endie and they shared everything including the bed. Together they developed a daily routine; they woke up late each morning, worked out, during the work out Jack continued to learn kick boxing from Endie. He took great pleasure in teaching him, because Jack was a great student. Plus with the daily workouts, Jack was becoming a real stud, and Endie noticed. Once they were finished, they would get cleaned up then have lunch. Endie liked to cook, so they ate their meals together, and when it was Jack's turn to cook, he always managed to find good take out. Though Jack had never found a place that served a great pizza, not like the ones in Cardiff .

They enjoyed the time they spent together, even so Jack sometimes felt guilty that he was having fun, while so many of his family and friends were dead, unable to enjoy life, but he couldn't die, so how long was someone who lived forever supposed to grieve? Ianto had forgiven him, and the nightmares almost ceased accept once in awhile when he felt extremely guilty, it was those times the nightmares were at their worst. He sometimes went for weeks without sleep just to avoid them. There were times he even avoided Endie, who was always hurt by it because he didn't understand and Jack was still not able to explain. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Endie what had happened; how his family, friends and his lover died because of him, even after all this time it still hurt too much.

Time passed, their friendship grew and they had gotten very close, so close that at times Jack was very uncomfortable. Endie always noticed, but he knew it was something so personal it would be hurtful if he tried to pry from him anything that Jim wasn't willing to give. Endie had patience, and he was sure one day Jim would tell him what had happened to bring on such sadness. He would tell him, and then he would be able to tell Jim how he felt about him, hopefully one day soon.

One ordinary evening just as they were about to open the pub, something happened that changed their lives forever. As they were going over the inventory a lone figure stood quietly at the door, listening, watching, waiting, unnoticed by either men.

"Endie we need to order a couple more cases of this dark ale, and three more cases of Green Goblin."

"Alright Jim, anything else?"

"No, I think that should cover it. That should last us another week or so."

"Okay good, I will put the order through right away," Endie tappped away on a small screen.

As they continued to talk the hooded figure walked through the door with a determined stride as he moved towards the two men. Endie saw him first. "Sorry Sir, we are not open yet. Could you please come back in about an hour?"

The figure raised a box to his face; he whispered into it and out flowed a mechanical voice. "I seek the one called Jim."

Jack looked over at him nonchalantly though his mind went into alert mode. When a stranger comes in looking for you especially one with a weird voice box, things are likely to go bad quick. "I'm Jim what can I do you for?"

"You are the Jim that sat in the back booth?"

Was there someone else who sat in the back booth named Jim maybe another captain. Jack raised his eyebrows in question, "Yeah, I suppose I sat in the back booth a great deal. Is there something I can help you with?" Jacks body tensed as he thought what's with this guy.

He screeched loudly, "For my brother!"

He removed his hood, and a familiar frog face appeared. Before anyone could react the frog man raised a weapon and fired at Jack, he blasted a huge hole in his chest that sent him sprawling to the floor. Jack didn't even have time to blink as his body slumped to the ground. Jack was prepared for many things but being shot wasn't one of them. Just as he lost conscience he thought to himself, this will really hurt later.

"My brother is dead, you are dead," Frog face turned around and walked out. Guess he doesn't know Jack never stays dead.

Endie ran over to Jack, kneeled next to him, put his hand over Jack's gapping wound, and watched as the life drained from Jack's eyes. His body went limp. Endie sat on the floor next to him and placed his head in his lap. He cried and rubbed Jack's forehead nervously.

"NO! No, please not you too Jim, I can't loose you too." He was screaming now, "This can't be happening!! Don't leave me, Jim! I love you!"

He shook Jack's body as if he was sleeping and he would awake. Then he just sat there, leaned against the bar, rocked back and forth while he cried hysterically.

One of the regular patrons walked in, saw what was happening, started towards Endie, then thought better of it, and turned around and walked back out. He turned on the closed sign and locked the door as he left. Endie never even noticed, nor did he notice the door nob jiggled, the talking and the confused look on the faces of the patrons who wondered why the pub was closed. Instead he just sat there weeping, as he looked at the ashen face of his beloved. He pulled him tightly against him, his mind numbed unable to accept what happened, yet at the same time he knew Jim was gone. He stared at him a long time then closed his eyes. Hoping, praying it was all a bad dream, and he would wake up and everything would be fine. It didn't happen like that before, but he tried not to think about it. No not Jim too, he leaned over and gingerly kissed him on the forehead, then leaned back against the bar and continued to cry. Finally giving way to fatigue Endie drifted off to sleep.

Questions? comments? Reviews !


	9. Chapter 9

Okay BBC America is the owner, I just borrowed from them.

Jacks Story -

Endie was awakened by gasping sounds. He soon realized the sounds were coming from his lap. Jack was coughing violently. Endie froze not knowing what to do, he stared in shock. Jack was breathing.

Endie was mumbling as he tried to speak. " I don't understand, you were....were....dead, I was positive of it. "

Endie was still holding Jacks head as he spoke.

" Don't be frightened. I understand how you feel, you mostlikely have the urge to run away screaming. ."

When Jack spoke to him Endie was more than frightened he was terrified, so much so that he jumped up and dropped Jacks head to the floor.

" Ow, easy there. Well at least you didn't scream."

Jack rubbed his head, and pushed himself up against the bar, his back leaned on it while he continued to recover. He rubbed his chest as he felt the stabbing pain.

" This has always been the worst part, my body in a very weakened state when I awake. " He grimmanced again in pain.

He looked over at Endie who was stared wide eyed and speechless.

" It's alright Endie, It's still me. I suppose this is once secret I should have told you about. "

Jack grinned trying to sound positive and as normal as possible well as normal as someone who just came back from the dead. Jack was used to this type of reaction. He tried to be sympethic.

"You see I can't die, well technically I can die, but I don't stay dead. "

Endie tried to speak the words that formed in his mind, then they moved slowly to his mouth.

"But, you , I mean ....how? His voice shook.

" That my friend is a very long story."

" Tell me, Jim, how is this possible?

"Breathe Endie breathe. There are no easy answers, but the simple truth was that I traveled with a very special Doctor, and his companion. She tried to save me, and in the process she gave me the ability to cheat death."

" I don't understand."

" I don't really either, but I am very sure I can't die."

Endie calmed down a little, walked back over to Jack and plopped down on the floor beside him.

"You really should have told me about this. I was so scared, I thought I had lost you."

"I am sorry but would you have believed me?"

"I don't know but you still should have tried and kept on trying."

"I know, you are right, I should have, I think that it was just nice to feel normal for a change with you I felt like I was human, and not a freak."

" Jim, I think you are far from normal, but that's what I liked about you, you were so different."

" Well I am about to become even more different. I suppose I owed you the truth, you have been so patient with me. You have let me into your house, your bed, and your heart, least I could do in return was to be honest with you. "

" Endie how many secrets are you hiding?"

" More than I care to count, but let me start with my name. It isn't James Ferguson, I am known as Captain Jack Harkness, wow that felt weird saying that, I haven't said it in a long time now. It does however feel great to hear it again. At one time I was determined to never say it again. I realized that I can't run from who I am, now matter how far I run, I can't change who I am. " Jacks face looked grief stricken as if it was all too much too bear.

Endie saw this hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. " I am just glad you didn't leave me. I am not sure I could have survived that."

" You'd be surprised how much we can live through. "A look in Jacks eyes at that moment revealed just how much.

" So tell me Ji.... Jack, tell me more about who you are."

" This could take awhile, maybe we should go upstairs get a little more comfortable. " He looks down at his blood stained clothes. " And get cleaned up too. " He laughed as Endie helped him stand and together they went upstairs.

Endie sat on the couch waited for Jack to finish in the shower. He was holding Jacks blood stained shirt. His mind still a whirl, he kept wondering if Jack really was in the shower, or if he dreamed the whole thing, and if he went downstairs would he find Jacks lifeless body. Suddenly Jack stood before him, he wore nothing but a smile. Endie couldn't help but laugh at him. Jack sat on the couch next to him, and pulled a blanket over both of them. He looked at the soiled shirt and then at Endie knowing what he was thinking.

" I really am here and I assure you I am alive, this wasn't a bad dream. As I said before, I can't die. Seemed through no fault of my own I have become a fact on the time line. I am a fixed point, and will be here till the end of time. Least that's how the Doctor explained it to me"

Endie wanted to know more, to ask dozens of questions, but decided to start with just one. " How did this happen?

" As I stated before it's a long story, but I am going to share it with you. You need to know everything. Let me start with the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler."

Jack tells him about WWII and how he had met Rose and the Doctor, how she made him what he was and how he traveled with them. He then went back to the beginning of life in the 51st century on the Boeshane Peninsula, being attacked, losing his brother Gray, and later becoming a Time Agent. His life with Captain John Hart, meeting Estelle Cole, how his wrist strap had allowed him to travel in time, how he used a severed hand to search for the Doctor, waited for 100 years, had a daughter then a grandson, he continued on with life in Torchwood, how it was in the beginning, how it was left to him to start over, he talked about choosing him team. First Suzie, then Tosh, Owen, Ianto and finally Gwen . Endie was fascinated with each new story, each one becoming more involved than the one before. He can see how Jacks face lit up as he talked about his Torchwood team. As he went deeper in the story of Ianto, he could tell the affection he had for him, and how it touched him. Jack paused as he pictured Ianto when he dangled a bar of dark chocolate in front of a pterodactyl and the two of them as they rolled across the warehouse floor. For the first time in a very long time he laughed instead of cried. There was a dizzying flurry of emotions as the story proceeded, Jack sounded disgusted as he told of his arrogance, and overconfidence when he dealt with the 456. He talked about Earth and why 456 wanted their children, how because of his ego they all died but Gwen and Rhys, and in his final moments on Earth, why he felt he had to leave them behind. Endie eagerly digested it all.

Jack took a deep breath as he finished. " So you see I have been a Time Agent, a soldier, a con man, a lover and a leader, and now I am here with you as a bartenders assistant."

Endie shook his head from side to side. " You have seen and done so much. I am glad you finally shared it all with me. I now understand your pain and your need for secrets."

Endie then leaned in close to Jack as he kissed him passionately, pulled back a little and whispered to him, " I love you Jack."

Jack said nothing he embraced Endie and in the moment returned the kiss and much more, as they stood and headed for the bedroom, you could faintly here a comment about the many things you can do with a stopwatch.

The end is near, good time for comments !!! Final Chapter in progress. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

To quote Chaucer; "There is an end to everything, to good things as well." AKA "All good things must come to an end." --------

Things between Jack and Endie were going great. Jack fixed his first Thanksgiving dinner for Endie; he burnt the turkey a little but Endie didn't care, it was just nice to be with Jack. Endie was grateful for having Jack in his life, never doubting his honesty, and forming a trust that was unbreakable. Endie once inquired about the "secret" shed out back, without hesitation Jack took him back there opened the door and invited him inside. Once in the building Endie saw several long tables full of what looked like junk to him. He asked Jack what it was all for, why did he need this stuff. Jack picked up a leather strap and explained to him that it was a device he used for many things, and it was broken. He had managed to get the schematics for it and now was in the process of fixing it. The strap was part of his life, and he needed it to feel whole again. Endie understood, he needed to fix his life as well, so he turned part of the work out room into a workshop for himself, where he began to work on high tech devices similar to computers. It seemed the more Endie worked on different projects the more he longed for home.

Even Jack was a little homesick, one evening he was telling Endie about how he had this gun a Mark VI Webley Revolver, how he used it instead of some new fancy type of weapon, he could always depend on it , but it was gone now lost in the explosion at the hub. Jack always smiled when he spoke of the hub, and Torchwood; Endie could tell he missed it.

As Christmas approached Endie and Jack decided to do an old fashioned 20th century Christmas the kind they have read about, and in Jacks case seen, they decorated the pub with lights and garland, and even bought a tree. The local patrons, who had also gotten into the spirit helped out by supplying decorations from all over the universe. The tree sparkled with the lights and garland wrapped around it. Some of the ornaments produced their own glow. It was a sight to behold. Life was terrific, almost perfect, but deep down inside both felt there was something missing. Both were trying to find that something, but weren't quite able to connect with it.

Jack knew what was missing from Endie's life, and he made special arrangements to fix it. It wasn't going to be easy to keep it a secret, especially after telling him he wouldn't keep any more secrets from him, but this was different and he would surprise him with it on Christmas Day; he was determined to do it. Endie would be so very pleased, Jack grinned every time he thought about it.

Jack was in his shed one afternoon working on his vortex manipulator, making all the necessary repairs it needed to once again be fully functional when he heard a familiar sound emit from it. He pressed a side button, and found a message waiting for him. Without even playing the message he knew who it was from, it could only be from one person, He was elated and heavyhearted at the same time. At that very moment he knew exactly what was missing from his life, and this wasn't going to be an easy fix because it meant hurting someone he loved, he did love Endie, so much so this was going to be very difficult for him, though this wouldn't be the first time he had to hurt someone he loved, nor would it be the last. You would think that after all this time he would be used to it by now but it always hurt no matter how often it happened. This time it would hurt a great deal.

He put the strap down and walked over to another table, lifted a small cloth and picked up the box underneath. He opened it and looked inside, smiled then put it back where he found it. One last thing to add to it then it was ready for Christmas. He walked back over to his strap picked it up and put it on, then went outside and down an alley, he had a message he needed to respond too.

As Christmas approached the excitement was building for the both of them. Each of them keeping a secret from the other. Jack hadn't had a nightmare in weeks now, he had almost forgotten all about them, until Endie had mentioned it to him, telling him he seemed to be sleeping better lately, well that was when the two of them actually slept. They spent many nights talking, or playing games among other things.

One more day till Christmas Eve, Jack had confirmed Endie's present would be there on time no delays. They decided to close the pub that evening so they would have both Christmas Eve, and Day to themselves. As they closed up the bar there was a hint of sadness in Jack, Endie hadn't noticed because he was so excited about the next couple days. Endie hurried upstairs he wanted to make them a couple special drinks he read about, it had very special ingredients in it which took him two weeks to get. He ran over to the cupboard, pulled out all he needed then carefully mixed the drinks and poured them into two beautiful glass mugs. He heard Jack coming up the stairs, and he stood in the doorway waiting to greet him with his concoction.

When Jack came in the room, Endie was standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat, holding two glasses in his hand, as Jack approached he handed him one of the glasses.

"Merry Christmas, Jack." He raised his glass then took a sip.

"Merry Christmas, Endie " He also took a sip. "This is great, it's eggnog isn't it?" Jack hadn't had eggnog in ages.

"Yes, I had to order everything, but I wanted you to have an unforgettable Christmas."

"I must say it's been great so far, this is even better than I remembered it."

"It's a special recipe which includes a generous portion of Captains Morgan's spiced rum. The rum is rare and difficult to find but so worth it."

Jack takes another sip and realized there was a very generous portion of Captain Morgans. "Endie are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" Jack grinned wickedly thinking he would enjoy being taken advantage of.

"Of course I am," Endie laughed.

"If that's the case, then drink up, I want to play some hide and seek!" They both laughed boisterously.

A few hours later found them entwined and sleeping peacefully. Endie woke up first, carefully got out of bed and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Jack laid there pretending to sleep, once Endie was gone he stretched out in the middle of the bed putting his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling as he heard the rattle of cookware. Jack reflected on his time spent here, how he learned to love again and to accept being loved. Now he was going to give that all up, but he knew it would be best for both spent the rest of the day scurrying around, wrapping presents in secret, even hanging stockings. Time passed very quickly as they placed all their newly wrapped presents under the tree then they both settled in for a quiet supper, then off to bed for a little dance of the sugarplum fairies before falling fast asleep.

The next morning Endie was up first as usual, but Endie didn't let Jack sleep, he shook him awake.

"Come on Jack get up, it's Christmas, come on get up!"

"What are you five?" Jack rolled over eyes still full of sleep, he was very groggy, Endie had kept him up to the wee hours of the morning. Endie shook him again. He took a deep breath then sat up. "Okay I am up."

"Come on let's go downstairs to the Christmas tree."

Jack felt a shiver, then a sudden feeling of dread, but Endie didn't notice the look of forlorn as it swept across his face, it left as fast as it had appeared. Jack leapt from the bed and followed Endie downstairs. It was just like they were children again. They both went to their stocking, found them filled with fruit, then rushed over to the tree found packages with their names on them and ripped into them. They opened shirts, socks, underwear, candy, and other trinkets, until there was just two presents left under the tree. Jack handed one to Endie, and he took the other.

" Go ahead Jack, open it. "

Jack opened the last package with great anticipation. As he ripped the last of the paper off and opened the box he looked inside, his heart skipped a beat.

"How did you find one Endie, they are impossible to get."

"It wasn't easy but I did manage to find one. I wanted to give you back something you once treasured but had lost. "

"It's perfect Endie, I don't know how to thank you. "

Jack pulls the holster from the box, then draws the weapon from it. There in his hand is a Mark VI Webley Revolver. It was very worn, as was the leather holster, but that didn't matter to Jack all that mattered was he had his Webley back.

As tears of joy trickled down his face. "Endie open yours now. "

Endie tore into the little box, pulled the lid off and reached carefully inside. He opened his hand to reveal a pocket watch. On the front of it was the figure of two lions standing back to back on hind legs, front paws positioned as if they were ready to fight, on the inside of the cover was inscribed, "Remember time heals all wounds, love Jack." Endie thought the inscription pecilar but he continued to examine it. The face of the watch was elaborate and inserted in the face was a smaller dial which could be used as a stopwatch. Endie didn't know whether to laugh or cry so he just hugged Jack tightly. Just then someone knocked at the door. Endie was confused he was sure he had the closed sign up. Jack pushed him towards the door.

"See who it is, tell them go away it's Christmas. " Jack sighed deeply.

Endie went to the door, two people were standing there, they held several boxes in their arms. Endie couldn't see their faces and from behind one of the boxes came a familiar voice.

"Endie are you going to invite us in, or just leave us standing here in the cold."

"Dad, Mom !! How did you get here? Why are you here?", Endie was so excited he had forgotten to invite them in. "Oh yes, yes please come in."

They followed Endie in he helped them to set the presents down on one of the tables and introduced them to Jack.

"So you are the one who made all those calls", Endies dad shook Jack's hand. "Thank you so much for giving us back our son."

"Yes thank you", Endies mom hugged Jack.

Endie looked surprised and confused, "Jack you arranged all this?"

"Yes, you seemed so homesick, I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"It was the best surprise I have ever received, Thank you!"

Endie turned back to his parents and started showing them around. That was the perfect moment for Jack to do what he knew he had too. He went upstairs grabbed a large gunny sack and opened it long enough to put his presents inside laying the Webley on top, then cinched it closed.

Curious how everything he owned managed to fit in one sack. He went back downstairs, Endie was opening presents from his parents, Jack quietly walked towards the door, he took one last look at Endie, and to his surprise several figures appeared behind Endie. First Ianto, then Tosh, Owen and finally standing in front of them was little Steven. This time it was different, they weren't screaming, or angry at him, they were smiling, little Steven was waving at him, he looked at Ianto who winked at him and smiled. Jack knew then the nightmares were over, and he was certain he was doing the right thing. He opened the door and slipped out, as he turned around he heard the familiar whirling sounds, and a large blue box faded in before him. He headed towards it, but was stopped by the sounds of shouting.

"Wait Jack, don't go!" Endie chased Jack down.

Jack dreaded this, he was never any good at goodbyes. "I have too Endie, it's time I moved on. You need to be with your family now, and I need to be with mine."

Endie hesitated, "But I am your family Jack."

Jack sighed, "Your are a wonderful kindhearted person, you have loving parents waiting inside for you, and some day I am sure you will find the right person to live out your life with. I am sorry Endie, I am not that person." I can never be that person.

Endie knew deep down Jack was right, but it didn't hurt any less knowing it. As the tears raced down his cheeks he looked over Jack's shoulder at the blue police box. "Is that the Doctor you talked about?"

"Yes it is, he's come for me."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"No Endie, I don't believe so."

Endie looked down at the ground, then up at Jack again. "Jack I loved you very much, and I will never forget you." Endie wanted to run to Jack, to hug him hold him tightly, to change his mind, but that determined look on Jack's face, he'd seen that look before, it meant he had no chance.

"I know Endie, you have been so very special to me, and I will never forget that. Now go back in to your family, they need you."

"Jack," he paused, "Thank you." He turned and walked back into the pub as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Jack watched him go back inside, then turned back towards the TARDIS, opened the door and entered.

"Are you sure this is what you want Jack? He seemed to care for you a great deal. "

"Yes Doctor, this is what I want," Jack said defiantly.

"Alright, if you are sure. I mean it's quite alright if you changed your mind, everybody does it, I won't care if you do, though I did come a long way to get you. Well maybe not a long way, I was sort of in the neighborhood. " The Doctor continued to prattle on.

Jack looked at the Doctor, " Doctor.."

"Yes Jack?"

"Shut up," Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head as he said it. That was something he's always wanted to say to him.

The Doctor laughed, "Too much, huh?"

"Yes, let's get going."

The Doctor fiddled with several knobs and buttons, and the TARDIS sprang to life.

"Where are we going Doctor?"

"To visit an old friend. While we are waiting to arrive, why don't you open your Christmas present? " The Doctor pointed to a large box that sat on a chair.

"In that case here's one for you as well," Jack handed him a small present then walked over to the chair and unwrapped the box. He opened it and peeked inside. He reached in and first pulled out a white t-shirt, then a blue shirt with a stiff collar. Next was a dark gray pair of pants, and a then a set of black braces, and finally at the bottom he pulled out a long gray coat , brass buttons lined each side. He hugged it tightly, then looked over at the Doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor." His eyes overflowed with tears, but this time he was filled with happiness. "Thank you very much."

"A pen?" The Doctor had opened his gift.

"Not just a pen, a laser capable sonic pen. For those times a sonic screwdriver just isn't enough. "They both laughed.

The Doctor put it in his pocket. "That's bloody brilliant, I am sure it will come in handy someday, thank you Jack. Well are you just going to stand there holding that coat or are you going to go change? We should arrive at our destination soon."

Jack rushed out of the room was gone several minutes, then burst back into the room hands on his hips.

"Look out universe, Captain Jack is back !" There was a wicked grin on his face, as his eyebrows both raised and lowered a several times.

The Doctor sighed, "Maybe I should have rethought that gift, I'm not so sure the world is ready for your return."

"Oh, they are ready, and so am I."

The TARDIS slowed, and landed, The Doctor and Jack opened the door and walked out. Jack looked around everything was so familiar looking. They approached the door, and just as they arrived it swung open, and there she stood. She reached out and hugged the Doctor.

"I didn't think you were coming Doctor, we were just about to start dinner without you."

"Blimey, I'm just a little late Sarah and I promised you I was going to make it this year, and look I brought a friend. Jack, you remember Sarah."

"Now I know where I am, this is Bannerman Road West London, and yes the beautiful Ms Sarah Jane Smith." He took her by the hand and kissed it.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Stop it Jack."

"I was just saying 'hello'."

She smiled and withdrew her hand slowly. "Come in the both of you, let me introduce you to everyone."

They followed Sarah in and went into the dining area, the table was filled with a large feast, and everyone sat around it.

Sarah pointed to each person as she introduced them. "This is Clyde Langer, and Maria Jackson, her father Alan, her mother Chrissie, and of course you remember Luke. The Doctor just nodded to each of them, Jack on the other hand had different ideas.

He grinned, "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He walked over to Clyde and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you young man." He then took Maria's hand lightly, "What a pretty young lady, I see she takes after her mother." Chrissie giggled. He then shook Alan's hand. "You must be very proud of her sir." He took Chrissie's hand in his, and kissed it hard; 51st century pheromones oozing from every pore. "You are too young and beautiful for a daughter this age, are you certain you are her mother and not her sister." She giggled again.

The Doctor having had to watch all and feeling a bit queasy barked at Jack. "I have had quite enough now, so stop it."

Jack grinned, "I was just being polite Doctor."

Chrissie piped up, "Besides I don't mind a bit, and for the record, we are divorced."

"Is that so?" Jacked raised his eyebrows suggestively.

The Doctor raised his voice, "Stop it, Jack!"

"Come on Doctor its Christmas." He winked at Chrissie, and said in a playful voice. "We will talk later."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Okay, Jack you can sit down now."

They all sat at the large table, and began eating the feast before them. They laughed and cheered, happiness filled the room and for the first time in a long time, Jack had a Merry Christmas. A very Merry Christmas indeed.

And they lived Happily Ever After, or did they?

I have some ideas for future Torchwood adventures if this one goes over well so please review let me know if you want more.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New year !!!**


End file.
